Vanille's secret
by Frontline
Summary: Vanille is hiding something from Fang and she is determined to discover the truth


Vanille sat back as the train pulled out of the station and picked up speed, feeling a mix of guilt and excitement. She'd been looking forward to this for a week, now. Even so, she couldn't help feeling a prickle of guilt as she pulled out her cell phone and she pressed it to her ear. Her heart beat a little quicker as it rang and she heard the voice on the other end.  
'Yes?'  
'Lightning? It's me. I'm on my way..'

Lightning opened the door to see Vanille standing on the doorstep, dressed in a light blue jacket and knee length white skirt as well as comfortable boots.  
'Hi.' She said and Lightning ushered her inside, closing the door behind her.  
'It's so good to see you.' Vanille said, following her towards the stairs. 'I'm...a little nervous, I guess. I mean, I've done some stuff with Fang, but...'  
'Don't worry.' Lightning said. 'We'll take it slowly...'

Vanille groaned as the warm water caressed her, feeling exhilarated despite the ache in her legs.  
'Vanille?' Lightning called from outside the shower. 'You alright?'  
'Yeah.' Vanille answered, a blush creeping into her cheeks. 'I'm just a little tired, that's all.'  
'I'm sorry.' Lightning said. 'Maybe I pushed you a little too hard...'  
'It's fine.' Vanille said. 'I mean, it was tough at first but, once I got into it, I started to enjoy myself.'  
'Good.' Lightning said, as Vanille stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with the towel that Lightning had left for her. She emerged fully clothed a few minutes later and followed Lightning downstairs just as her cell phone rang. She hesitated for a second before picking it up and glancing at the number on the screen.  
'It's Fang.' She said, turning to Lightning. 'What do I do?'  
'Answer it.' Lightning said.  
Quickly, Vanille flipped open the phone, pressing it to her ear.  
'...Fang?'  
'Hey, Vanille.' She said. 'Listen, are you still out shopping? We need some more tofu for tonight.'  
'No...um, that's okay.' Vanille said. 'I'm still out. I'll pick some up.'  
'Thanks.' Fang said. 'I'll see you tonight. Love you.'  
'...love you, too.' Vanille said, as Fang hung up and she turned to Lightning.  
'I've got to go.' She said, opening the front door.  
'Vanille, wait...' Lightning began.  
'I'm sorry.' She said, leaving Lightning standing there at the top of the steps as she hurried away.  
Vanille...

Vanille returned home and spent the afternoon tidying, washing and cleaning. Fang worked long hours at the ranch to earn money for them and Vanille wanted to pull her weight. And it kept her too busy to think about the little worm of guilt that had been gnawing at her ever since she had left Lightning's house. After the chores were done, she went downstairs to make a start on dinner. Back on Gran Pulse, before they became l'Cie, she had always enjoyed cooking. There was something about the rhythm of the knife as she chopped vegetables and sliced the tofu that grounded her. She knew that she would have to tell Fang at some point but, for now, she was going to take it one day at a time. And, she had to follow her heart.  
'Vanille?' Fang called, snapping her out of her reverie and she heard the front door close.  
'In here, Fang.' Vanille answered. 'Dinner's just about ready.'  
Fang entered the kitchen and dropped into her chair as Vanille gave the wok a final toss and turned off the heat, carrying it over and setting it down in the middle of the table.  
'Here we are.' Vanille said. 'Tofu stir fry. Your favourite.' She ladled a large portion onto Fang's plate and helped herself, while Fang poured some sake for them both. They ate in companionable silence until Fang put down her chopsticks, looking up at Vanille.  
'When did we last see Lightning?' She asked and Vanille felt her stomach churn. With an effort, she kept it from showing.  
'Uh...last month, wasn't it? At Snow and Serah's house warming party. Why?'  
'No reason. I just thought we might go down and see her this weekend. We could both do with a break.'  
'...Sure.' Vanille said, forcing a smile. 'That'd be great.'

Vanille woke to the sunlight coming through the window and sat up, hugging the bed sheets to her chest. They're clothes were strewn around the room, evidence of the passion that they had shared last night, memories of which brought a blush to her cheeks. Slipping out of bed, she grabbed a long t-shirt from the drawer and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A few minutes, Fang was woken to the smell of bacon as Vanille returned carrying a tray in her arms.  
'Morning.' Vanille said as Fang sat up, rubbing at her eyes.  
'Morning.' She said, stifling a yawn. 'What's this?'  
'Breakfast in bed.' Vanille said, setting the tray down across her lap. 'Bacon and scrambled eggs, with a tall glass of orange juice. Your favourite.'  
Fang gave her a warm smile, tucking in to her breakfast while Vanille went to have a shower and get dressed. Fang had just finished eating when Vanille's phone buzzed, the screen flashing to show that she'd got a message.  
'Vanille.' Fang called. 'You've got a message.'  
However, Vanille did not answer, clearly not hearing her over the noise of the shower, so Fang flipped the cover open, reading the message.  
'11:00. LIGHTNING.'  
Hearing the shower shut off, Fang quickly put the phone back down as Vanille emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around herself, drying off her hair.  
'All yours.' She said.  
'...right. Thanks.'

Vanille waved Fang goodbye from the door, watching until she was out of sight before racing upstairs to get changed. If she ran, she could get to the train station in time to meet Lightning. As she threw on her clothes, she felt a giddy sort of excitement that made her feel like a schoolgirl again.  
I wonder what she'll show me, today...

Fang looked up as the door to the bar opened and Snow sat down next to her.  
'Hey. It's good to see you.' He said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair. 'I got your text. What's up?'  
'I need to talk to you.' Fang said, taking another swig from the beer bottle in front of her. 'Have you seen Lightning, lately?'  
'Sure. We had dinner together yesterday?'  
'And, did you think that...did you get the feeling...did she seem alright?' She asked and Snow frowned.  
'Yeah. Why d'you ask?'  
'I...think she and Vanille are...' Fang faltered for a second and then went on, '...seeing each other.'  
'Whoa.' Snow said. 'Where'd you get that idea?'  
'Lightning sent her a text this morning, saying to meet her at 11:00.'  
'So?'  
'So, she said she hadn't seen Lightning since your housewarming and then she gets this text out of the blue. Why would she lie about that?'  
'I don't know.' Snow admitted. 'But, that doesn't mean that she's...cheating on you. Maybe it's something Lightning asked her to keep secret. You know how close to the chest she plays things.'  
'Maybe.' Fang said. 'But, I can't help worrying. When we were l'Cie, all we had was each other. Now, we've got our lives back and there's a whole world out there for her to choose from.'  
'Vanille loves you.' Snow said, firmly. 'Trust me. You don't have anything to worry about.'  
'Yeah.' Fang said, taking another swig of her beer. I hope so...

'That was...incredible.' Vanille said from where she lay, looking up at Lightning as she knelt next to her. She felt a little light headed 'I never thought that something so simple could do that. I...think I need a minute before we carry on...  
'It's easy when you know what to do.' Lightning said, with a soft smile. 'When you've got your breath back, we can try again...'

'Vanille?' Fang called, closing the door behind her. 'I'm home? Aidan's daughter's come to visit, so he gave us the rest of the day off...Vanille? Are you here?'  
When no answer came, she slipped quietly down the hall to check each room and heading upstairs, finding nobody there. Quickly, she crossed to the phone and punched a number into the speed dial, a familiar voice answering.  
'Hope Estheim.'  
'Hope, it's Fang...I need you to trace Vanille's phone for me.'  
'Is everything alright?'  
'I think so. She's not here, though, and I just want to check.'  
'Okay. Give me a minute.' There was a pause and then Hope said. 'According to her GPS, she's in Chateau Blanc. Let me just confirm...yes, she's at Lightning's house. Do you want me to patch you through?'  
'...no. No, that's okay, Hope. Thanks.' Fang said, hanging up. She stared at the phone for a moment before heading downstairs and grabbing her coat, slamming the front door behind her.

Lightning opened the door when the bell rang to find Fang standing on the step  
'Fang?' Lightning said, seeing the expression on her friend's face. 'Is everything alright?'  
'Is Vanille here?' Fang asked and Lightning frowned.  
'...yes. She's upstairs.' She said, stepping back to allow her inside. Fang stepped past her and headed up the stairs just as Vanille emerged from the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her.  
'Fang? What are you doing here?' Vanille asked as Fang rounded on Lightning, her fist coming up to strike her on the jaw, knocking her to the ground.  
'Fang!' Vanille yelled, lunging forward to grab her arm as Lightning got to her feet, rubbing at her jaw. 'Stop it!'  
'What's going on, Fang?' Lightning said, watching her carefully with her hands held loosely at her sides.  
'That's what I want to know!' Fang said, her fists balling up, before she rounded on Vanille. 'How could you do this?'  
'I'm...I'm sorry, Fang...' Vanille began and she cut her off.  
'Sorry? You cheat on me and that's all you can say?'  
'What?' Vanille said, putting her hands on her hips. 'Fang, that's not what's going on.'  
'Really? Then, what are you doing here?'  
'Lightning's been teaching me self-defence.' Vanille said, looking down at her feet, and Fang felt her jaw drop.  
'...What?'

A few minutes later, Vanille was dressed and sitting on the bed next to Fang, her legs dangling off the edge. Lightning had gone downstairs to give them some privacy.  
'Why didn't you tell me?' She said and Vanille's lower lip trembled.  
'I...just wanted to do this by myself.' Vanille said. 'I've been such a burden to you, ever since we were children. I wanted to get stronger and I couldn't do that with you worrying about me.' She said, looking up at her. 'Are you...angry with me?'  
'...A little. I wish you'd told me, but I understand why you didn't. And...I'm sorry for what I said. I should have trusted you.'  
Vanille leant forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, with a mischievous smile.  
'I'm sure I'll think of a way you can make it up to me.'


End file.
